sevenseasonsummerfandomcom-20200214-history
Myths
Legendary Myths The legendary myths in the known words are the myths exposed by Binsan in order to spread the truth to people of the known world. Aegian Myth: is explained in the first book of the "From a Mejzup" series, "Seven-Season-Summer". It is how Aegia came to be. Aegia is portrayed as a person stick to family (especially his brother) and would overlook any immoral but expedient act if it comes from his family and if it serves greater good. He would almost alway obey his brother because he thinks he is right. Sundriel Myth: is explained in the second book of the "From a Mejzup" series, "The Legend of Diriel". It is how Sundriel came to be. Sundriel is portrayed as a person who has been transformed to a monster, once she has found herself at the top of the power hierarchy, unexpected. He is also the cause of Urçan migration to Malizel. Olivian Myth: is explained in the third book of the "From a Mejzup" series, "News From Three Realms". Olivye is portrayed as a pragmatic person, who battled for the Maraz revolution just for technological convenience. He also got his rivals, Meyri and Sundriel out of the way by trapping them in cursed lands. Çello Myth: is explained in the fourth book of the "From a Mejzup" series, "Into The Lions". Çello is portrayed as a innocuous and puerile create. He never uttered the aphorisms Akhill attributed to him. His only function was being there. Muson Myth: is explained in the fifth book of the "From a Mejzup" series, "Beyond The Waves". Ziyat, the founder of Muson, is portrayed as a charlatan and his whole new religion is a fraud, mistakenly derived from Susonism. Agrawal Myth: is explained in the sixth book of the "From a Mejzup series, "The Fire from the Heart, The Shiver From the Dead" or simply "The Fire and The Dead". Agrawal is not portrayed, the whole myth was created by Ariza to rule the world with demons. Binsan never could answer nor understood her motivations and he explicitly says so. In one occasion he says "Maybe she just wanted to have fun with her friends, but it has grown too much." Binsan Myth: is explained in the seventh book of the "From a Mejzup" series, "Karahaçi's War". Binsan tries to acquit himself, telling although Çello saved the world from the Karahaçi, The Most Cursed One, they killed him because he was going to summon Migas, putting the world in to an another vicious cycle and he and Sinjan stopped him. Sinjan was never deserved to die and he was never desired to ostracized from his people. Local Myths The Big Cat Myth: Maraz of Aliader believes that one day a monster called "Cat" will come and hunt the all winged beings, including the Maraz. Creation Myths: Some accounts on why the world like this: Migas Myth: Migas was the source of civilization, which is good. His counterpart, Olivye and his Maraz, are sickly form of humans, abominations, and they use civilization for mass destruction using engineering and magic. They are evil. The world is the conflict between the two sides.